polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
South Vietnamball
South Vietnam |nativename =Việt Nam Cộng Hòa |reality = Republic of Vietnam|government = Presidential republic (1955–1963, 1967–1975) Military Junta (1963–1967)|gender = Male|language = Vietnamese|type = Republic|capital = Saigon (now known as Ho Chi Minh City)|friends = USAball Franceball South Koreaball Australiaball New Zealandball Taiwanball Thailandball Philippinesball Californiaball Cambodiaball Kingdom of Laosball|enemies = Viet Minh Victor Charlieball Chinaball Soviet Unionball North Koreaball Buddhismball (during Diệm era)|founded = 1955|predecessor = State of Vietnamball |religion = Buddhism Caodaism Christianity|successor = Vietnamball |ended = 1975|intospace = No, but was so close|image = Aadafas.png|status = Is of reviving soon, remove all communists, Democracy Stronk, God hates communists. Alive in Californiaball|military = Việt Nam Cộng Hòa|hates = Communism, fakes|likes = USA, Capitalism, Caodaism, Christianity, democrazy, dictatorship, M16 rifles (best rifle in the world!), 360 no-scope, UH-1 Huey, F-4 Phantoms, American-made weapons|affiliation = USAball, SEATOball|food = Hu Tiu, Hue Noodle, Pho, Banh Mi...|onlypredecessor = State of Vietnamball|predicon = South Vietnam|onlysuccessor = Provisional Revolutionary Government of the Republic of South Vietnamball|nexticon = VC|personality = USA, Western culture, Westernization, democracy (somewhat), freedom (not really), hypocrite}} South Vietnamball, officially the Republic of Vietnam, was a former capitalist countryball in Southeast Asia. He governed the southern half of Vietnamball until 1975. Under Catholic dicktator Ngô Đình Diệm, he had flaming hot Buddhist monks tryings to remove him. Both Vietnamballs share the same the noble blood of ancient Dragon clan, and the same epic history, Both South and North Vietnamball was the result of "The Geneva Conference", while the South Vietnamball refer France, USA and FREEDUM, North Vietnamball refer to unified and Cummunist. So when the Cummunist force take over the North, in 1955, by Cheating in referendum , South Vietnamball was create, to prevent reunification, give FREEDUM, and to stop North Vietnamball and Viet Congball unified their country. But soon USAball, after doing some new weapon test, drop 2 kawaii bomb on Japan, he become emo and autism, and with the stupid congress, USA don't want to help South Vietnamball remove cummie any more. USA also became politcially disinterested due to unrest from hippies and due to lack of monies due to OPEC oil embargo. This time, South Vietnamball have to take care for himself, fighting with North Vietnamball and Viet Congball. Finally, after the Fall of Saigon, South Vietnamball have to run out of his country, to sail thru the big ocean, hatefully lookback at Saigon, where he grow up, and sometime on his boat, he dream about the day he come back to retake what he lost! Today you can find South Vietnamball in USAball (mostly in Californiaball and Texasball) with some descendants in Australiaball and some western countries. Relations Friends * USAball - Best friend.He supplied me with weapons, soldiers, and bombed cummies clay (but still betrayer for stopping funding and military supplies due to hippie politics & recession from OPEC embargo. & what of promising to help us if the treaty was broken?) Am still alive in the souls of Vietnamese-Americans. * South Koreaball - She supplied troops. * Australiaball - Same as South Korea. * Thailandball - Same as South Korea. He also took in refugees. * New Zealandball - Same as Australia. * Khmer Republicball - Same as New Zealand. He would suffer the same fate as I did, but under Khmer Rouge. * Kingdom of Laosball - Same as Khmer Republic. Was of supposed to be neutral but forced to fight with us because of internal invasion by Fake Vietnam. Unfortunately he would suffer the same fate as I did. * Philippinesball - Thanks for supporting me. BUT WHY ARE YUO FRIENDS WITH FAKE VIETNAM?! * Taiwanball - Is of true China. I wish ROC was still alive and we removed genocidal cummies form China. * Canadaball - Supports me and is America's best friend. Anyone who is friend of USA is also my friend. * West Germanyball - Is true Germany! He hating commies like I do! * UKball - Thanks for supporting me. Friend of USA. * Pahlavi Iranball - He is of supporting me. Sadly he would have the same fate as me but instead of cummunists he would fall to Sharia Law. * Francoist Spainball - Thanks for supporting me. But why you of fascist? But op nah, he is not op cummie. Enemies * Victor Charlieball - Cummunist Terrorist. YOU OF FAKE STUPID CUMMIE!!!! * Khmer Rougeball -Nothing but a genocidal cummie dictatorship.He also smashed the heads of babies and he tried to kill me. * Pathet Laoball - FAKE LAOS!! REMOVE PUPPET GOVERNMENT!!! * Chinaball - Another genocidal cummie who glorifies their genocidal leader. * Soviet Unionball - FIRST & BIGGEST CUMMIE!!!REMOVE!!!! * Cubaball - Stupid cummie. * North Koreaball - EVIL CRAZY CUMMIE DICTATORSHIP!!!! * Czechoslovakiaball - Of European Cummie. * Bulgariaball - Same as Czechoslovakia. * East Germanyball - Same as PR Bulgaria and he is fake cummie Germany. Gallery 2tZfASk.png|Saigon, 1975 AdBHgOT.png FaTXahJ.png|The Vietnam War North vietnam and south vietnam by therazgar-d74mv1t.jpg|North Vietnam and south Vietnam Invasions.png 7HQMis1.png Vietnamwar.png Past is Past.png vrePIjr-600x1398.png * Category:Historical Countryballs Category:Capitalism Category:Southeast Asia Category:Asia Category:Communist Removers Category:French Category:Burger Category:Buddhist Category:Catholic Category:Dim Sum Remover Category:Dim Sum Removers Category:Vodka remover Category:Christian Category:Red Yellow Category:Vietnam Category:Dictatorship Category:Buddhist Remover Category:Democracy Category:Buddhism Category:Christianity Category:Rich Category:Burger Lovers Category:Asian Category:Mongoloid Category:Butchers